unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Remaining Glory of Hegemony
|details = It's you, the voyager who chased down that lead on Sakai all the way to Lisbon! There is a missionary who hear about your mettle and has left a request for you. Something about tracing back the feats of a former champion. I dont know too much else. The Port Official in Goa has got a letter from the requester. Go talk with 'em. |step1 = /Letter Entrusted/Goa/Port Official/ So, you've accepted the request from the guild? I have a letter for you from a Portuguese missionary. It is rather lengthy... But at any rate, please read it. I don't mind if you simply get down the main points. This gentleman has a tendency to writelong letters. |step2 = 2/Request from a Missionary/Goa/Port Official/ "...Please forgive my rudeness as I send you this sudden correspondence. I was once called to work in the Orient...And I was impressed by the hegemonius power of a king that I witnessed there. I detailed a record of the king's castle... but it was determined to be... too long-winded..." |step3 = 2/Request from Missionary(cont.)/Goa/Port Official/ "...as a result, my writings now... lie in a certain church. Therefore,... I would like you to further observe signs... of the king's domination, and then...report to the motherland...in my place. ...I hope for many fortunes upon you...during your travels in the Far East. Luis Frois" |step4 = /Arms that Subdued Turbulent Times/Sakai/City Official/ A king who gained hegemonius power...? There's definitely a character who comes to mind. A man who stood among warlords, and with military strength tried to unify all under heaven. That might sound like the actions of a tyrant, but you could also say he laid the foundations for a world of peace through policies that weren't tied down by ancient customs. Go and have a talk with the Scholar in Sakai. |step5 = /Free from Burden/Sakai/Scholar/ Yes, he recognized the rights of the merchants, and built up cities and the people. I think "governing the world through might" was just a sign of his will to design a regime that would not be held to existing reins of power. That can also be seen in the placement of the castle. A well-traveled person should know more |step6 = /Strategically-Valuable Castle/Sakai/Wanderer near Tavern/ The castle that brought peace to the warring times through its military might? If you head out east from this town it's about two days to the capital where the court is located. It is built at a strategic position where traffic travels between the norther |step7 = /Prosperity through Commerce/Sakai/Merchant/ By being located near Lake Biwa, the water from the lake can be transported at its utmost. That's why trade flourished around the castle. The town prospered, and people and goods gathered, and his authority was further strengthened... it seems. But things never go that smoothly. Right, Yuki? What happened after that? |step8 = /50 years/Sakai/Yuki/ "Man has but fifty years under heaven...". Have you heard this poem? Even the man who brought peace to times of chaos, was eventually betrayed by his vassal. His magnificent castle was also burnt, and is no longer used... I know everything will be destroyed someday, but I just want these days of peace to continue... |stepfinal = Like a Vision/Omi/near ruins entrance/ What the missionary once saw was but one part of the hegemonius power achieved by a king. One part of that castle was burned and is now abandoned. But even then, one can see glimpses of that former power there even now. Leave from the Sakai harbour and land on the landing point to the east, then look for the castle on the interior. |discoXP = 1120 |cardXP = 560 |reportXP = 290 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Go Japanese Archipelago Southeast Coast -> Omi to reach discovery location. Grants access to the Azuchi Castle Dungeon Upper Floors. Unlocking deeper dungeon sections requires these steps: Remaining Glory of Hegemony Azuchi Castle Tortoiseshell Comb - Finish Azuchi Castle Upper Floors Invite to Search Azuchi Castle Seal of Tenka Fubu - Finish Azuchi Castle Middle Floors Tempyo Japanese Incense - Azuchi Castle Middle Floor Azuchi Castle Roof Tile - Finish Azuchi Castle Lower Floors |preQ1 = quest/Reputation of Sakai/Search/7/Appraisal/9/Indian languages/1/Missionary's Epistle |subQ1 = quest/Undying Interest in the King/Japanese/1 |subQ2 = quest/The dignified blue flower/Ecological Research/3/Biology/5/Japanese/1/Japanese Bellflower |subQ3 = map/Brightly-coloured Bird Map/Ecological Research/4/Biology/4///Japanese Pheasant |chainQ1 = |landarea = Omi |seaarea = Eastern East Asia }}